


E quel caffè non fu più lo stesso senza te

by tbhhczerwony



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bar, Coffee, Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhhczerwony/pseuds/tbhhczerwony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era una mattina di luglio, faceva caldo e entrambi eravamo tornati da lavoro, entrambi avevamo chiesto un caffè: proprio lì iniziò la nostra amicizia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E quel caffè non fu più lo stesso senza te

Quei pomeriggi erano i migliori che si potessero desiderare.

Ti avevo conosciuto in uno di quei bar che frequentavo spesso la mattina prima di andare a lavoro e la sera dopo essere tornato. Ti ricordi? Era una mattina di luglio, faceva caldo e entrambi eravamo tornati da lavoro, entrambi avevamo chiesto un caffè: proprio lì iniziò la nostra amicizia.

Stavamo parlando inizialmente del tempo che faceva fuori, poi siamo andati a parlare di noi. Tu mi parlavi di te, della tua famiglia; avevi una moglie e due figli già adolescenti, mentre io pensavo solamente al lavoro, non avevo una famiglia e non ce l’ho tutt’ora.

Qualche volta mi invitavi a casa tua, per pranzo, per cena, ma soprattutto, per bere del caffè. Ci vedevamo sempre prima e dopo il lavoro, mattina e sera a parlare mentre bevevamo un caffè; perché in fondo è da lì che è cominciato il tutto.

Con te mi sentivo meno solo, ogni mattina prima di andare al lavoro, vedendoti sentivo che la giornata stava andando bene, se invece era il contrario, tu la sera, offrendomi un caffè, mi consolavi sempre; perché tu ci sei sempre stato.

_Perché è grazie a un caffè che è iniziato il tutto, ed è lì che è finito._

Andai a casa tua e tua moglie mi disse che eri deceduto nel sonno, per colpa di quella tua malattia.

Da lì in poi, andai in quello stesso bar con il morale a terra.

E quel caffè non fu più lo stesso senza te.


End file.
